


Needed

by KieraElieson



Series: More Than the Sum of Our Parts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little angst, But Not Much, Fluff, Gen, I really went overboard at the end there, Remus and Deceit are mentioned, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: This is a prequel/bonus chapter for More than the Sum of Our Parts. The prompt this one follows is Patton gets stuck as a dog when he was needed.There’s a lot of Moxiety fluff, especially towards the end.
Relationships: Platonic Moxiety - Relationship, platonic Logicality
Series: More Than the Sum of Our Parts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537450
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t really have to read More Than the Sum of our Parts first, but it will probably make more sense if you do.

  
  


Thomas was having a down day. Which meant that Patton’s day was positively awful. 

He had hidden in his room, but even his room couldn’t seem to beat off the pressure that weighed on his mind. There was something… something that he knew could help. Had helped already, just by thinking of it. It was chancy, but…

Patton checked on Thomas, but Thomas seemed fine. He was working, if rather slowly, and he had told a friend that he wasn’t feeling well, so he wasn’t isolating himself. 

Patton thought about it a bit more. He knew that it wouldn’t fix anything, not really, and that for that he really ought to ask the other sides for help, but… he didn’t want to. They had their own problems when Thomas felt down, and he didn’t want to add to them. And… he wasn’t sure, if he asked, that he’d know what to ask for, or if the sides would give it to him if he figured out. 

The pressure increased, causing an almost physical pain, and that was enough to make up his mind. Patton shifted into his puppy form.

He was a fully grown dog, at least as far as he could tell, but puppy form still seemed the more appropriate name to give it. He jumped onto his bed and nosed his head under the pillow. The pressure didn’t decrease, but all the sharp ends smoothed out, and it was a bit easier to imagine that all it was was that he’d like someone to pet him or play with him. 

He thumped his tail on the bed once. Twice. Hoping that acting happy would make him feel happier. It didn’t really work. 

  * •^*^••

Patton was woken from his doze by the ringing of Thomas’s phone. Thomas didn’t want to answer it. He did glance at the screen, and see that it was the same friend he had talked to earlier. 

Patton couldn’t speak to Thomas while in this form, but he could send some pretty accurate feelings across. He sent a ‘they’re probably worried about you’, and felt Virgil send out a ‘don’t waste their time’ and also a contradictory ‘don’t pick up the phone’. Soon the other sides chimed in, and in the confusion, the phone call went to voicemail. 

Patton thought that at least Thomas could listen to the voicemail, even if he didn’t actually call back. This sentiment was echoed by several, and Thomas picked up the phone. 

_ “Hey, Thomas, just wanted to check up on you. Are you feeling any better? I could come over and we could watch movies if you want.” _

Despite his personal desire for Thomas to spend the day by himself, Patton thought that it would be rude to refuse such a kind offer. Unfortunately, with things being just a bit muddled in this form, the feeling he sent out had both of his impulses, and wasn’t very clear. 

This set up the other sides to arguing whether Thomas should have his friend over or not. Deceit wanted Thomas to say no, and keep the day for himself. Virgil wanted Thomas to say yes, mostly because if he didn’t it might make him a bad friend. Roman and Remus didn’t care much either way. They both were in quite a funk and feeling rather dreary in general. Logan was the swing vote, and he did swing, from one position to the other and back again. 

Patton knew that if he was up there Logan would be at least three quarters on Deceit’s side, and that he would be at least three quarters on Virgil’s side. But he couldn’t seem to shift back to human. And oddly enough, he couldn’t bring himself to be too upset about it. Even if he went up, the tie would remain. There would still be the same argument, only he would have to be taking an active role in it. 

He also knew that his worry about the argument was likely why he couldn’t shift back. He shifted into puppy form to escape worries, and it frequently wouldn’t let go of him until the worries were gone. 

For once, Patton decided to ignore the argument. He dug his face further underneath the pillow and let out a whine. If it could have just waited a bit longer he might have been able to handle it better. Even now, he had no idea what he intended to do if anyone addressed him personally. 

  * •^*^••

Logan ran a hand through his hair. That had been miserable. He heard a door slam. Probably Virgil. He had seemed upset at the conclusion of the argument. But really, if he had won and Thomas’s friend had come over, it also would have made him miserable. Logan wasn’t sure why he was so upset. 

Maybe Patton could help him. 

Logan knocked on Patton’s door, realizing that he had hardly seen him at all that day. There was no answer from inside. He knocked once more, softly. There was a thumping noise from inside, but no voice saying whether or not he was allowed inside. 

“Patton? Can I come in?” Logan asked. 

There was no answer, but something made its way to the door, something that did not sound human. 

‘Patton keeps pets?’ Logan wondered. 

Then there was a click, and the door opened a crack, a dog pawing at it. If this was Patton’s pet, Logan couldn’t just let it leave the room. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. 

It was a large golden retriever, wagging its tail and looking up at him expectantly, but without the ‘smile’ Logan would have expected a pet of Patton’s to have. 

“I suppose,” Logan said, sitting in a chair that was in the room. “That I will wait here with you for Patton to return.”

Thankfully, the dog didn’t jump all over him, but it did come over and rest its chin on his knee. Logan petted it tentatively, and was rewarded by a renewed wagging of its tail. He smiled at the dog, wondering how long he should wait before going in search of Patton. 

For some reason, probably a side effect of being in Patton’s room, Logan felt very inclined to talking, and explained to the dog all about the argument, and how everyone had walked away more or less hurt by something another had said. The dog seemed to get sadder, as if in sympathy. 

“Don’t worry,” Logan reassured the dog. “Once I find Patton he will be able to put everything back to right.”

The dog whined. 

  * •^*^••

Patton felt even worse now. He should have gone up. He should be out there helping now. Logan had even come to find him, which meant that several of the other sides must really be hurting. But he couldn’t seem to shift back. He had tried so many times, and was exhausted. But Logan was still waiting. Waiting for him. Believing that he’d be able to fix everything. 

Logan pet him again, and Patton leaned into the touch. It was the only good thing he could see out of this whole situation. 

  * •^*^••

“I wonder,” Logan said out loud. “Are you a service dog?”

The dog cocked its head at him. It certainly was more intelligent than he had been led to believe dogs ought to be. 

“If you are, and you’ve certainly seemed able to sense what little feelings I’ve exhibited, perhaps I should take you with me when I look for Patton. You help him, don’t you?”

The dog wagged its tail. 

“Well, then, I suppose you will come with me. Now, do you have a leash?” Logan looked around, but found nothing of the sort. “If Patton trained you, are you capable of following common commands? In that case you wouldn’t need a leash.”

The dog wagged its tail again. 

Logan’s first impulse was to try sit, but the dog was already sitting. “Lie down.”

The dog laid down, staring up at him. Its tail wagged again. 

Logan smiled at it. Being Patton’s dog, it likely responded best to positive reinforcement. “Good boy.”

The dog wagged its tail harder than it had done yet. 

Now, to see if the dog was really capable of coming outside. He was  _ not  _ going to chance letting the dog out and then losing it. “Heel.”

The dog padded over to stand by his side. That was close enough. 

Logan walked out with the dog, who still followed him closely. Excellent. 

Except that as they passed Roman’s door the dog stopped and whined, scratching at the door. 

“No, that’s not—is Patton in there?”

Logan decided to give the dog a chance. He knocked on the door, which was unnecessary, as it was already being opened. 

“What’s going on out here?” A grumpy Roman asked. 

The dog sprang into action, becoming bright and cheerful and trying to jump up and lick Roman’s face. 

“I apologize,” Logan hastened to say. “Get down boy. Down.”

“No, it’s fine,” Roman said, kneeling down and petting the dog. “He’s being sweet.” He rubbed the dog’s head and tousled its ears. “I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“I don’t. I believe that it is Patton’s dog.”

“Well that explains why he’s such a good boy!” Roman said, devolving into baby talk. “Aren’t you? Aren’t you such a good boy?” 

The dog was wiggling all over and licking Roman, and Roman was laughing for the first time in days, further cementing in Logan’s mind that this was actually a service dog. Clearly the dog was able to gauge emotional states and respond accordingly. 

“So why’d you come?” Roman asked. 

“I was looking for Patton, but he is not in his room. When the dog stopped at your door, I thought perhaps he was here.”

“No, I haven’t seen him all day.” Roman hugged the dog to himself. “I can keep the dog with me until you find him, though.”

The dog barked, and squirmed out of Roman’s arms. He circled back to stand behind Logan. 

“Thank you for the offer, but I will take it with me to find Patton.”

Roman looked disappointed, but he nodded and returned to his room. “Good luck.”

  * •^*^••

Patton felt a thrill of happiness run through him. Even stuck like this he had managed to cheer Roman up. He had even laughed! He hadn’t laughed in days, not for jokes nor Disney. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. 

  * •^*^••

Once Roman’s door was shut the dog padded over to Virgil’s and whined, scratching at the door frame. 

“No, we’re looking for Patton, not Virgil,” Logan said, worried at what might happen if they bothered Virgil in his current mood. 

He tried pulling the dog away, but it was being very tenacious, and was no longer obeying his spoken commands. 

There was a groan from inside and the door swung open. “What’s going on?” Virgil said.

“I apologize,” Logan started. “This dog—“ but it had slipped past Virgil and into his room. 

“I’ll get it out,” Virgil sighed. “Come here, pupper.”

The dog barked, and wagged its tail, but wouldn’t come toward the door. Virgil went in after it, and it stood still long enough to let him pet it, but the minute he tried to move it towards the door it squirmed away. 

  * •^*^••

Patton knew that Virgil would be harder. He probably also felt worse. He had to keep him in his room. If they were outside, Virgil wouldn’t stay. Not to mention, Logan could probably pull him away if he really tried. Then again, so could Virgil. And he  _ was  _ trying to. 

Patton slipped away a few times, hoping that Virgil would give up and let him stay. But every time he was still enough for Virgil to pet, he’d try to grab him and pull him out. 

What if it never worked? What if Virgil kicked him out and stayed upset? It would be all his own fault for getting stuck like this.

Patton wasn’t sure he could handle that. He whined and his underneath the bed. 

“Is everything alright?” Logan asked from the doorway. 

“Fine,” Virgil said his voice gravely. “I think my room might be getting to him, though.”

Virgil laid down next to the bed on his stomach and reached a hand towards Patton. 

Patton licked the ends of his fingers, not daring to get much closer, but unwilling to let Virgil think even for a second that he didn’t love him. 

“Hey, buddy,” Virgil called in a soothing voice. “Come on this way. I’ve got you.”

Patton shuffled forward enough to poke his nose underneath Virgil’s hand. 

“Good boy! Good boy.” Virgil said, still in the quiet, soothing voice. “Come on. A little closer.”

Patton scooted forwards a little more, but not enough that Virgil could pull him out. Virgil petted the little boy of him he could reach. 

“Good boy. Come on. A little more.” Virgil turned his head. “Logan, what’s his name?”

“I don’t know. I believe that it is Patton’s dog. I was looking for him and found the dog instead.”

Virgil turned back to Patton, and even in the low light, Patton could see in his eyes that he had been found out. 

“You can’t stay here,” Virgil said. “You know that. You’re already feeling the effects of my room.”

Patton let out a whine. 

“If you come out, I’ll stay with you someplace else. Deal?”

Patton crawled out from under the bed. 

“Good boy,” Virgil said again, stroking his hand along Patton’s head. “Come on out with me.”

Patton followed Virgil out of his room, wishing that dogs could sigh in relief as the fear drained out of his mind. 

“I’ll take him with me and we’ll wait in the living room until you find Patton,” Virgil said. 

When Patton didn’t make any move to follow Logan, he conceded and left. 

Virgil sank down, taking Patton with him, and sitting on the couch in the living room. Patton jumped up on the couch and laid down on top of Virgil’s legs. 

“So what’s going on?” Virgil asked. “Why are you hiding from Logan?”

Well, he wasn’t really  _ trying  _ to hide from Logan. But it wasn’t easy to explain yourself when you couldn’t talk. He put his head down between his paws. On top of that, he didn’t seem to be cheering Virgil up very much. 

“It’s alright,” Virgil said soothingly. He ran a hand down Patton’s head and back. 

Patton sighed. It was very sweet of Virgil, but it still made him feel even more wrong. He was supposed to help Virgil! Not the other way around. 

“What’s the matter?” Virgil asked. “I’m going to guess you can’t talk like this. Is it Logan?”

Patton shook his head. 

“Is it Roman?”

Patton shook his head again. 

He could feel Virgil tensing up underneath him. “Is it me?”

Patton nodded, because it was the truth, but he hated the worry that bloomed in Virgil’s face. 

“Why? What did I do? Are you angry at me for the argument? Is—“

He would have continued but Patton barked to snap him out of it, pressing his nose into Virgil’s face. 

“You’re… not mad at me?”

Patton shook his head and licked Virgil’s chin. 

Most of the worry faded from Virgil’s face. 

“Alright. You aren’t mad at me, but you are upset, and it’s my fault.”

Patton gave a tiny growl and pushed Virgil again. 

Virgil chuckled. “Fine. Not my fault then. But still something that has to do with me made you upset.”

Patton nodded. 

“Is it… something to do with the argument earlier?”

Patton wasn’t sure if saying yes would be confusing, so he cocked his head to the side. 

“Alright, um… was it the position I took?”

Patton shook his head. 

“Was it the position the others took?”

Patton shook his head. 

Virgil frowned and resumed his petting. “Oh! I’ve got it. You’re upset because we all left the argument upset with each other.”

Patton wagged his tail and nodded. 

Virgil smiled, proud of himself. “That makes sense. So you came to try and cheer me up?”

Patron wagged his tail harder, putting on his happiest face and hoping it would work. . 

Virgil chuckled again. “Yeah, you are doing a good job. Thanks, Pat.” 

And then, Patton nearly burst with joy when  _ Virgil  _ was the one to hug him, and not the other way around. He leaned into the hug, willing every bit of love he could muster to pass into Virgil. It probably didn’t  _ do  _ anything, but he still thought that it could be felt at some level. 

After several seconds, Virgil pulled back. “You know, I appreciate the thought, but you don’t have to shift into a dog to make me feel better.”

Patton tried to shift back, and was surprised to find himself human again, still sitting in Virgil’s lap. He hugged Virgil again. He said the first and only thing on his mind at that moment. “I love you.”

When Patton leaned back, Virgil’s face was darkly red. 

“Y-yeah, um. Uh… thanks, I… I love you too,” Virgil sank out, right out from under Patton, leaving him alone on the couch. 

Patton jumped up, filled with happy energy. His dark strange son had laughed, at least a little, and he had been cheered up, and he had said he loved Patton back! 

It took him a few minutes to remember that Logan was still looking for him, and he should probably explain about the dog. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed! If you have any other prompts you’d like to see I’d love to hear them!


End file.
